falloutfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Operation: Anchorage (uitbreiding)
Operation: Anchorage (Operatie: Anchorage) is de eerste uitbreiding voor Fallout 3, ontworpen and uitgegeven door Bethesda Softworks. __TOC__ Beschikbaarheid Operation: Anchorage werd eerst vrijgegeven op 27 januari 2009 voor Xbox Live en Games for Windows Live. De uitbreiding kost 800 Microsoft punten. Het is ook vrijgegeven als onderdeel van een "retail" Uitbreidingspakket, waardoor de uitbreiding gekocht kan worden zonder Microsoft's Live dienst. Deze disc kost $19.99 (£15.99 in het VK), en bevat behalve Operation: Anchorage ook The Pitt. Voor de PS3 zal het een tijdje na Broken Steel beschikbaar worden. Broken Steel wordt verwacht in september 2009.Ashley Cheng at PlayStation.Blog. Verhaal in T-51b Power Armor.]] In deze uitbreiding proberen de Brotherhood of Steel Outcasts geavanceerde militaire wapens te bemachtigen, en de enige manier om in de kluis te geraken die deze relieken bevat is door deel te nemen aan een militaire simulatie. Maar geen enkele van de Outcasts hebben een Pip-Boy, dus vragen ze aan jou om in de simulatie te gaan. In de simulatie vecht de speler in één van de grootste gevechten in de geschiedenis van Fallout: de bevrijding van Anchorage, Alaska van de invallende communistische Chinese troepen. De simulatie neemt plaats tussen juni 2076, toen de T-51b Power Armor eerst werd ingevoerd, en januari 2077, toen de Chinese troepen volledig uit Alaska werden verdreven. Als de uitbreiding gedownload is zal het missiedoel voor Operation: Anchorage geactiveerd worden door een Radiosignaal. De uitbreiding kan op ieder moment na de ontsnapping uit Vault 101 gespeeld worden. Nadat de simulatie voltooid is zullen er nieuwe voorwerpen beschikbaar zijn die de speler tijdens de rest van het spel kan gebruiken. In de simulatie verliest de speler zijn uitrusting en wapens (Quest items worden niet weggenomen), en wordt de speler gedwongen om de wapens en andere voorwerpen te gebruiken die in de simulatie gevonden kunnen worden. Het Chinese rode leger is overal, en de speler moet eerst de omringende bergwand beveiligen, om zich daarna een weg te banen naar het Chinese hoofdkwartier. De speler moet vele van de standaard vechtkunsten gebruiken, plus enkele middelen die enkel beschikbaar zijn in de simulatie. Deze middelen omvatten interactieve strike teams onder het bevel van de speler, unieke wapens en pantsers, en andere exotische gadgets. Tijdens de simulatie kunnen verscheidene koffers met inlichtingen gevonden worden. Als al deze koffers gevonden worden wordt een nieuwe perk toegevoegd aan de speler; Covert Ops. Personages * Benjamin Montgomery * General Constantine Chase * Lieutenant Morgan * Doctor Adami * Quartermaster * Strike Team * Amerikaanse Soldaten * Amerikaanse Scherpschutters * Amerikaanse Inferno Units * Amerikaanse Lanceerders * Amerikaanse T51-B Units * Amerikaanse Power Armored Soldiers * American Grease Monkeys * American War Correspondent Enemies * Chimera Tanks * Spider Drones * Chinese Soldaten * Chinese Inferno Units * Chinese Lanceerders * Chinese Scherpschutterss * Chinese Technicis * Crimson Dragoons * Generaal Jingwei * Bewakingshond Voorwerpen .]] Beschikbaar buiten de simulatie *Gauss Rifle *Trench Knife *Chinese Stealth Armor *Winterized T-51b Power Armor *Jingwei's Shock Sword *Neural Interface Suit *Outcast Specialist Robe Niet beschikbaar buiten de simulatie Voorwerpen die normaal niet buiten de simulatie beschikbaar zijn zonder het gebruik van glitches of console commandos.. *Winterized Combat Armor *Winterized Combat Helmet *General Chase's Uniform *General Jingwei's Uniform *Army Mechanic Jumpsuit *Winterized Chinese Jumpsuit *Winterized Chinese Commando Hat *Beta Gauss Rifle-(Cut Content) Locaties *Bailey's Crossroads Metro *Bailey's Crossroads *Outcast Outpost ** Contains the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. ** If you have a follower, they will not be able to accompany you into the zone. Perk Missies en achievements Gallerij OA - The American camp.jpg Guns of Anchorage.jpg Paving the Way.jpg Winterized power armor.jpg OA - Checking T-51b helmet performance.jpg Anchorage Gauss.jpg OA pipeline.jpg Chimera in action.jpg Screen08B.jpg Chinese Base.jpg OA Vertibird.jpg OA PA.jpg OA General Chase.jpg Screen07B.jpg Anchorage.JPG OA - The famous shot.jpg FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china01.jpg FO3OA DLCAnchLoading_china02.jpg OA - Chinese posters Sample 1.jpg OA - Chinese posters Sample 2.jpg Chinese Soldier OA closeup.png American soldiers lineup.jpg Operation Anchorage banner.png Operation Anchorage cover Bethsoft.png Videos * De officiële trailer op de officiële site. Bugs, glitches en exploits Zie ook * The Pitt * Broken Steel * Point Lookout * Mothership Zeta de:Operation: Anchorage (Add-On) en:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) es:Operation: Anchorage fi:Operation: Anchorage fr:Operation: Anchorage (extension) it:Operation: Anchorage (add-on) no:Operation: Anchorage (tilleggspakke) pl:Operacja Anchorage (dodatek) pt:Operation: Anchorage (DLC) ru:Operation: Anchorage uk:Operation: Anchorage zh:安克雷奇行动 Categorie:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen Categorie:Operation: Anchorage